scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
The Wizard of Oz (ChannelFiveRockz Style)
ChannelFiveRockz's movie-spoof of "The Wizard of Oz" Cast *Dorothy Gale - Star Butterfly (Star vs. The Forces of Evil) *Professor Marvel - Duckman *Doorman - Bill (Sitting Ducks) *Cabbie - Aldo (Sitting Ducks) *Guard - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Wizard (bad) - Meowrice (Gay Pree-ee) *Wizard (good) - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Hunk - Tyler Bowman (Supernoobs) *Scarecrow - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Zeke - Kevin (Supernoobs) *Cowardly Lion - Scaredy Squirrel *Hickory - Roach (Supernoobs) *Tin Man - Pecola *Glenda the Good Witch of the North - Lilly the Witch *Miss Almira Gulch - Ms. Banshee (Casper) *Wicked Witch of the West - Witch Hazel (Looney Tunes) *Uncle Henry - Doowee (Sally Bollywood) *Aunt Emily - Sally Bollywood *Toto - Bunnicula *Munchkins - Various The Disney Afternoon Characters *Emerald City People - Various Characters *Flying Monkeys - Various Villains *Wicked Witch's Henchman - Nails the Spider (Cool World) Scenes *The Wizard of Oz (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 1 Opening Credits *The Wizard of Oz (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 2 Star Butterfly meets Family *The Wizard of Oz (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 3 "Somewhere Over Rainbow" *The Wizard of Oz (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 4 Ms. Banshee take it Bunnicula *The Wizard of Oz (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 5 Star Butterfly meets Duckman *The Wizard of Oz (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 6 It's Twister (Tornado) *The Wizard of Oz (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 7 Lindsay meets Lilly the Witch (Munchink Land) *The Wizard of Oz (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 8 Ding Dong The Witch is Dead *The Wizard of Oz (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 9 Star Butterfly meets Witch Hazel *The Wizard of Oz (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 10 Follow The Yellow Brick Road *The Wizard of Oz (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 11 Star Butterfly meets Daffy Duck ("If I Only Had a Brain") *The Wizard of Oz (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 12 Star Butterfly meets Pecola ("If I Only Had a Heart") *The Wizard of Oz (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 13 Star Butterfly meets Scaredy Squirrel ("If I Only Had a Nerve") *The Wizard of Oz (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 14 Witch Hazel/Star Butterfly Go to Emerald City *The Wizard of Oz (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 15 Bell Out of Order/In the Merry Old of Oz *The Wizard of Oz (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 16 If I Were King of the Forest *The Wizard of Oz (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 17 Star Butterfly Very Sad *The Wizard of Oz (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 18 Bad Wizard (Meowrice) *The Wizard of Oz (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 19 The Haunted Forest *The Wizard of Oz (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 20 Flying Villains Attack *The Wizard of Oz (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 21 Witch Hazel's Castle/Bunnicula Runs Away *The Wizard of Oz (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 22 Nails March *The Wizard of Oz (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 23 Witch Hazel's Death *The Wizard of Oz (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 24 Good Wizard (Danny) *The Wizard of Oz (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 25 Star Butterfly Goodbye/Very Sad *The Wizard of Oz (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 26 There's No Place Like Home *The Wizard of Oz (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 27 End Credits Movie used *The Wizard of Oz Clip used *Star vs. The Forces of Evil *Duckman: Private Dick/Family Man *Sitting Ducks *The Simpsons *The Simpsons Movie *Gay Pur-ee *Cats Don't Dance *Supernoobs *Looney Tunes *New Looney Tunes *Scaredy Squirrel *Pecola *Lilly (the Witch) *The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper *Sally Bollywood *Bunnicula *Adventures of the Gummi Bears *The Wuzzles *DuckTales *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers *TaleSpin *Darkwing Duck *The Little Mermaid *Goof Troop *Raw Toonage *Bonkers *Marsupilami *Aladdin *Gargoyles *The Shnookums & Meat Funny Cartoon Show *Timon and Pumbaa *Quack Pack *Mighty Ducks *Cool World Gallery S2E41 Star Butterfly 'that's a little magic joke'.png|Star Butterfly as Dorothy Gale Duckman.gif|Duckman as Professor Marvel Bill.jpg|Bill as Doorman Aldo.jpg|Aldo as Cabbie Homer Simpson 2006.png|Homer Simpson as Guard Meowrice.jpg|Meowrice as Wizard (bad) Danny.jpg|Danny as Wizard (good) S1 E9 Tyler.png|Tyler Bowman as Hunk Daffy Duck in Who Framed Roger Rabbit.jpg|Daffy Duck as Scarecrow S1E5 Kevin.png|Kevin as Zeke Scaredy Squirrel Character.png|Scaredy Squirrel as Cowardly Lion Theodore Roach Roachnolds.png|Roach as Hickory Pecola_2.png|Pecola as Tin Man witch_lili_by_ohyeahcartoonsfan-d94gxhm.jpg|Lilly the Witch as Glenda the Good Witch of the North Ms Banshee.jpg|Ms. Banshee as Miss Almira Gulch WitchHazel.png|Witch Hazel as Wicked Witch of the West Sally_and_Doowee_3.png|Sally and Doowee as Uncle Henry and Aunt Emily Bunnicula promo2.png|Bunnicula as Toto lrKplwIjoFPtOvy-800x450-noPad.jpg|The Disney Afternoon Characters as Munchkins Villains Banner Update 10 - 10-02-2019.png|Various Villains Characters as Flying Monkeys Nails.jpg|Nails the Spider as Wicked Witch's Henchman Category:ChannelFiveRockz Category:The Wizard of Oz Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs